1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to methods of avoiding crosstalk during placement and routing of an integrated circuit design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the dramatic increase in very large scale integrated circuit (VLSI) chip gate counts and circuit density, circuit noise resulting from crosstalk interference is becoming increasingly significant. Noise analysis is an important step in the design flow of integrated circuits, because crosstalk interference may result in false switching and failure of the design to meet performance specifications. Computer software tools have been developed for analyzing crosstalk noise, however, these tools may not be suitable for a variety of applications. Such tools generally require preparation of several special input files that require other software tools, which increases the turnaround time (TAT). The accuracy of the noise calculations is also limited by the accuracy of the software tools used to prepare the special input files.